ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Wikian Who Has Long Since Forgotten His Name
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Supersaiyan09 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supremegogeta (Talk) 02:13, March 24, 2011 Ok i can help just give me the link to it and also do you want it on here and if so do you want it as a blog or page? 21:06, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ok but why not a page? And also give me the link so i can do it. 21:37, March 24, 2011 (UTC) on here you can post fan fics as pages so ill say pages 01:09, March 25, 2011 (UTC) every page that is made you can post a comment 23:25, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello you have not made an edit on here for a long time! welcome back,and why did you leave for a while.Oh and supremegogeta is on vacation to dc.And we are having an admin contest.whoever has more achievement points in 3 weeks get to be an admin.And check out our ideas on you blog,we had a couple. 23:23, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome back... again. have you heard of the vote? If you have not please vote! Me and Ava depend on it, because if we lose, we have to leave the wiki. And i'm sure you remember me from the days we only had 100 pages. 20:12, June 2, 2011 (UTC) As long as his namei sn't the same and his story is diffreint I am fine with it. Supremegogeta 16:37, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I have seen some of them and you need to work on them. Supremegogeta 18:12, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey I fixed the category on your Androdia. If you experience anymore problems notify me or one of the other admins. By the way did you know you can change it yourself when you are editing. 22:36, October 29, 2011 (UTC) When You edit a page, look over to the right side where the publish button is there is a scroll bar underneath. There is a category section there were you can edit categories. I hope this helps. 14:37, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I took a look at the page history, It looks the SuperSaiyanKrillin's edits were harmless and didn't affect the content of your page, However I will talk to the anon because the anon did vandalize it, I'll go talk to him. 23:46, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I decided to protect the page so that anons cannot edit it. 00:56, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry 'bout it man, I know it sucks when you don't get comments... But just try, your day will come around. Just don't spam peoples talk pages... King of Crossovers Format When you go into edit mode, you can change the text, and so, make it into a section starter. That font is called Heading 2. 23:30, January 28, 2012 (UTC) It seems you've managed to edit it now. 20:26, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey Supersaiyan09, how's it going? Has the story been updated at all? 19:55, February 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Anon I gave him a temporary ban for now, if he comes back and causes problems again I will consider a permanent ban. 03:27, March 2, 2012 (UTC)